hunters secret
by happy tacky
Summary: morgan has just returned from scotland to find that hunter is keeping something from her that is making him act differently.will he tell morgan before it is to late or will she find it out from someone other than hunter?
1. Default Chapter

The smell of toast and coffee entered my room and I decided to open my eyes and embrace the early morning. I never was one for mornings but I had decided to make the effort to get up. I threw the covers off and sat up in bed letting my eyes and brain adjust to the fact that it was seven in the morning, and that I was up.  
  
I looked on the floor around my bed for my old slippers, but because they weren't in sight I gave up and went down stairs for food instead.  
  
The kitchen tiles were cold on my feet and although I couldn't see my slippers I knew that they were under my bed and that I didn't have the energy to fish them out, after all it was seven in the morning.  
  
I padded over to the fridge, grabbed a can of diet coke, popped it open and took a big mouthful. "Ah morning fresh" I took another sip then went to the cupboard and put two chocolate pop tarts in the toaster. My mother gave me the same look I had received the past couple of years every time I prepared my breakfast. However she knew from experience telling me how un-healthy it was just wasn't effective.  
  
"Morgan where are your slippers?" with my mouth full from the diet coke I had just had, I looked at her and saw here eyeing my cold bare feet. I tried to swallow what was in my mouth but it was so full of coke that it took a while for all of it to actually move down my throat. "Oh, there under my bed." She looked at my with a puzzled look "and how come your not wearing them?" "Mum come on. It's the morning and this is me were talking about. Do you really need me to explain?" We shared a smile before the toaster popped up and the smell of warm toasty chocolate awoke my senses.  
  
After breakfast I went up had a shower and got ready to drive Mary K to Alisa's place. Hunter and I had planned to go for a drive to Red Kill this morning but he had rang earlier and said that he had some stuff to do, so he suggested that we meet at his place tonight instead.  
  
I hadn't got to spend much time with him since I had been home from Scotland and I wanted to spend as much time with his before I have to return. So I was disappointed when I couldn't see him until tonight.  
  
I pulled into Hunter's drive way and adjusted the review mirror so I could see myself in it. My hair was the same as usual; brown and limp, and I quickly ran my fingers threw it to make sure it looked neat.  
  
I got out of Das Boot with a mixture of excitement and nervousness in me as I thought of seeing him, his fine fair hair, the sculptured curve of his cheekbone, and his beautiful green eyes that I could loose myself in.  
  
As I approached the door, it swung open and revealed my love, my muirin betha dan. The nervousness that I had felt minutes before had disappeared and had been replaced buy the feeling of longing and a physical ache I had to be wrapped up in his embrace, to kiss his tender lips, to make love to him.  
  
The memory of when we had become so close to making love had returned and I felt a sudden jolt of the disappointment and hurt that I had felt.  
  
"Hello my love" he said, with a sweet smile. "I've missed you more than you could ever imagine." At his words an uncontrollable smile spread across my face that felt so big I probably looked abnormal and goofy.  
  
His hand reached around my lower back and pulled me into a close embrace as our lips met to share a passionate kiss. After a few minutes I pulled away and caught my breath, hunter wore an expression of disappointment at my decision and looked lovingly into my eyes.  
  
"How about we continue this inside" hunter said with a suggestive and cheeky smile. He grabbed my hand and gently led me inside. We went into the lounge room where the fire was burning strongly and as I sat on his comfortable couch I could feel the heat radiating from the flames.  
  
Hunter poured two cups of tea and handed one to me before he sat down with me.  
  
"Thanks" I said accepting the tea from him.  
  
I lifted the cup up under my nose. I could smell the sweet aroma of cinnamon and honey and straight away I thought camomile, but there was a different type of aroma there also.  
  
I took a sip but I still couldn't figure out what the aroma belonged to. I looked at hunter and saw that he was watching me. "Is this camomile tea?"  
  
"Don't you know?" he asked with a slight look of concern. He always took these things so seriously. "Have all those lessons you've had with me and Eolfe taught you nothing? I thought identifying tea would be easy for you by now."  
  
I said nothing. I was shocked at his comments.  
  
Hunter looked down at his tea with a sad expression for a minute before he spoke quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry Morgan; I didn't mean to snap at you like that, it's just-"he sighed deeply.  
  
"Hunter, what is it? I looked at him for a moment, waiting for him to talk.  
  
He looked up at me and I saw that he looked sad and tired and I noticed that he looked slightly older than I remembered, perhaps caused by stress.  
  
I reached for his hand and gently held it in mine "what's wrong?" I tried to feel what he was feeling. I felt that he was angry and sad. That he was exhausted and worried about something. "Hunter, tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Morgan, I'm sorry to have ruined what had started off as a good night. I don't feel ready to talk about it just yet, do you mind if we just forget about it for now?"  
  
I looked at him for a while not knowing what to say, but I knew hunter would tell me when he was ready.  
  
"Do you mind?" he asked again.  
  
"Of course I don't mind" and with that he leaned in and kissed me.  
  
But the truth was that I did mind and I was worried about hunter and what it was that he was keeping from me, and I felt sick at the thought that he was keeping something from me.  
  
AN: thanks for reading my story. Ill try and update it as soon, depending on weather or not people like it. Please PLEASE review. I'd really like to know what you think. 


	2. golden stare

AN: hey. I dunno if ill keep this chapter coz I'm not sure if I like the idea or not. Ok so here it is. Please review.  
  
I was in a forest. It was dark and my bare feet were cold from the dampness of the ground. I heard a ruffling of leaves come from behind me and I turned around to see hunter walking towards me.  
  
He got closer to me and I could see that his face was red and sore from the cold piercing air. He wore no expression, his face was blank and his eyes didn't have there usual glow to them, but instead they were lifeless.  
  
"hunter, what are we doing here?"  
  
he didn't answer, he just stopped walking and stood still, almost as if he were waiting for something.  
  
I was about talk when I felt a sudden sensation and I sensed another presence; we weren't alone.  
  
I scanned the surrounding trees until my eyes fixed on someone moving behind some of the trees. They were slowly coming toward hunter and I but I couldn't make out who they were or what they looked like.  
  
As they got closer there face became more noticeable and I could make out faint details of their face. But it was there eyes that caught me.  
  
They stared with such hate and anger that it made me scared, their golden color seemed to stick in my mind, even when I closed my eyes I could still see them.  
  
A cry of pain pierced through my ears, and made me cringe and I closed my eyes begging it to stop.  
  
When I looked up I saw that it was hunter that was crying with such pain. I reached out my hand towards him, but suddenly everything began to fade.  
  
I sat up in my bed, short of breath. And a rush of heat flushed over me, my hair clung to my face and a drop of sweat rolled down my nose.  
  
I thought about the dream. What had it meant? Why had hunter cried out in pain? And those eyes, they troubled me more than I would have liked them to. The intensity of there stare and there color that stayed with me. Why had they troubled me so?  
  
"Oh goddess!" 


End file.
